In some instances when a large group of people gather together for a meal, table space can limit the amount of serving platters and/or plates that can be placed on the table simultaneously. In addition, for certain types of meals where there are a large variety of different foods and ingredients that must be provided simultaneously on a table, space can still be an issue despite having fewer people gathered together.